


The Girl Who Sacrificed

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt to make sense of why Amy didn't just TALK TO RORY, dammit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Sacrificed

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 251

Amy barely heard the gynaecologist as she rattled on about surrogacy and adoption. She collected her jumper and purse, left the surgery, slipped behind the wheel of her car, and collapsed, sobbing.

She couldn't give Rory children. The children he'd always wanted.

The gynaecologist had told her she should talk to him, discuss their options. But she knew that if she did, he'd say that he'd stay with her no matter what.

Sweet, loyal Rory would sacrifice his happiness for her. So it was up to her to make sure he didn't give up his chance to be a father.


End file.
